X Over
by EE Diamond
Summary: This isn't your typical Crossover. The X men are receiving visitors from another dimension with many problems emerging. Want to be in the X Universe? Now it's your chance.
1. Enter the problem

Authors Note: Once upon a time myself and Skysong were taking part in a fic called The Author, Demon and the X Men. It was on our old site and we enjoyed it very much! But of course the site shut down and with it our 200 odd chapters. It seemed too much of a big job to either reclaim the chapters or to continue the fic on here so we decided to discontinue the fic.

But I know myself and Sky missed the fic muchly, and we always talked about it so we decided to start up a new generation of ADX. But this time we're calling it:

X- Over

I know myself and Sky will be taking part in this fic which basically involves authors becoming transported to the X-Men Evolution universe and developing mutant powers. Our friend Cassy will also want to come too I think but we're willing to consider applications to be part of our fic. Not your OC's but your self. You don't have to be completely honest but try not to be too nutty. Age, Name you liked to be called. Appearance, any traits that you think should be highlighted and finally your eventual powers.

Well I've pretty much covered the introduction. Now onto the fic.

This will be done in a mixture of first and third person narrative but beginning with third just because I find that easier to write in.

It was a normal day at the institute. Well as normal as any day possibly could be when the institute consisted of a bunch of mutants with possibly and probably destructive powers.

Evan was happily dive-bombing into the swimming pool with a jubilant yell as the water displaced from his fall splashing onto the lino-floating Kitty who cried out against such an indignity.

"EVAN!" She yelled and the offensive teenager grinned and shot a small bone spike that punctured the pink rubber bed and sank Kitty like the titanic.

"AAAH" Kitty shrieked and emerged from the water dripping wet and extremely pissed. She promptly walked over, phasing through the water so that she was right next to the now cowering Evan. "Don't do that again" She said coldly and picked up a cupful of water before yelling out to Bobby who nodded and half froze the water as she coolly pulled his waist band for his swimming trunks and deposited the freezing water therein.

"P-p-p-point l-l-learnt" Spyke returned and promptly got out of the pool to wrap a hefty towel around himself and tried to regain the feeling of his 'personal friend'.

"Well done Kitty!" Bobby grinned from his position on the sun lounger and she grinned in reply.

"Ah have t'admit Kit ya've defiantly got style" Rogue complimented from where she sat in the shade reading a well thumbed book entitled "Dracula".

"Thanks Rogue" Kitty replied with a smile as she swam around a bit before retreating to get another lilo- this one lime green as she settled down to improve her tan by gently being rocked by the swimming pool water-

SPLASH!

Kitty called out again as if it was another of her fellow X Men disturbing her rest but the look on Rogue's, Bobby and Evan's face told her otherwise. Plus they were the only ones near the pool at the time. Unless Kurt had teleported under water, which was highly unlikely, then something was wrong.

Under water all Kitty could see was a murky blue and black shape- the water distorting it from being obviously a person to looking like just a mass of dark clothes and a tangle of dark brown hair.

"Wha-!" Kitty exclaimed before she saw a quick shape and a batting of wings as Warren Worthington the third dove into the pool from a maddening height to retrieve the girl.

Warren, a recent addition to the institute had been on his daily flying excursion in a careful manner to escape detection and had been returning when he'd heard the splash and saw the flash of light.

Kitty held her breath, the looking down below at the white wings now obscuring her view. It obviously wasn't good for Warren to get his wings wet. He was an angel, not a duck but he'd done it anyway.

'I guess that angel instinct isn't something he lies about' She thought wryly. Terror for the person momentarily forgotten in light of a new thought ' we should get the professor to give us life saving training'.

Then all thoughts of extra lessons vacated her head at Warren surfacing in a blaze of white feathers and that tangled brown hair. He gasps "Help me with her" and Kitty breaks out of her stupor to drop off the lilo and Angel deposited the unconscious girl on the inflatable and gasped again.

Kitty took action, pushing the lilo to the side then yelled to Bobby "Get Dr McCoy!" before she reached the side, followed quickly by Angel who climbed onto the side and pulled away the hair from the girl's face.

Her face was white. Not just the white used on hospital programs to make the corpses look dead but white as in her face was waxy and pale. "Shock" Warren murmured as he placed damp fingers to her pulse point on her neck.

"She's got a pulse" He dictated and Kitty let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "And breathing thank god" Warren echoed her relieved breath as he glanced at her face again with the colour returning.

Her eyes were closed and traces of mascara on her lashes were now running down her cheeks in a mocking impression of tears. Her face was heart shaped, full lips and pierced ears. She wasn't beautiful per say but she held a certain charm in Kitty's eyes.

"She can't be that old " Warren murmured as he pulled more hair from her face that was now drying faintly. "We need to get her warm" He murmured and without a thought Kitty pulled a towel from the sun loungers to drape around the girl who despite being unconscious was shivering violently.

Kitty looked up, seeing the faint blue dot that was Dr McCoy on all fours running as fast as he could with a medical pack strapped to her back. She touched Warren's shoulders, his instinctive jump enough of a sign to say that she surprised him. He appeared to be focusing on the girl.

"I need to make sure she keeps breathing" He murmured as Kitty answered. "I know, but Dr McCoy is totally here" She answered as Beast approached and quickly appraised the situation.

"What happened Kitty?" He asked as she looked at the girl. "We were fooling around in the pool then she just…fell in and Warren was flying over and dove in to save her" She answered quickly and Beast made her repeat the phrase before he understood.

"Did she fall from the sky near you? A plane perhaps?" Beast asked and Warren shook his head. "No, there was a blinding flash that drew my attention then the big splash. I went down to see what had happened then I saw her falling into the pool"

"Thank god she reached the pool I doubt she would have survived an impact with the ground" Beast said as he put a stethoscope to her chest and checked her heart rate.

"It's dropping. We're going to have to get her inside and on oxygen. If the shock doesn't get her hypothermia will" Beast said urgently as Warren nodded and with speed that got him renowned within the danger room gathered the girl up and flew towards the mansion.

"But she's wearing clothes. Shouldn't that warm her up" Kitty asked as she and Hank were running to the mansion after Angel.

"That may be if she wasn't wet but the clothes are drawing her body heat away from her. They're making her colder. Because she's going into shock it means she can't shiver to keep herself warm." Beast explained as they reached the mansion and began the decent into the infirmary where Angel was waiting with the girl laid upon the table.

"Her lips are going blue" He said quickly as Hank swore and Kitty jumped. She'd never heard either Dr McCoy the biology teacher swear or as Beast the mutant.

"Adrenalin" He murmured and promptly injected the girl before he looked at Kitty. "In that store room is a supply of blankets, bring them all and with them. Angel you've seen oxygen masks before. Go with Kitty and get one of them with a cylinder of oxygen." He commanded as they both nodded and retreated to the storeroom on the right.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kitty asked as Angel flinched. It was a dreaded question, no one every asked it and wanted to here no.

"If we have anything to do with it then yes." Kitty wondered who 'we' was.

They returned to the medical room where Hank took the blankets and swathed the girl with them, going round her sides and tucking in ones that he'd used over the top. Kitty was glad to see an IV already hooked up to her right arm. She never liked needles.

A heart monitor was beeping slowly but contentedly to one side as Dr McCoy placed an oxygen mask on the girl and stood back. "Her temperature's rising. Storm is here; she removed the girl's clothes in privacy and dressed her in an appropriate hospital gown." He told the two anxious X Men.

"And so am I" Came the resonant tones of Charles Xavier who wheeled forward and Angel and Kitty stood aside respectfully as their headmaster drew up to the girl. "We don't know anything about her?" He asked and all mutants shook their heads.

"Warren can you retell your story for me" The Professor said quietly as he ran a psychic diagnosis on the girl.

"Okay" Warren agreed as he tore his eyes away from the healthier looking girl. "I was flying the sweeps I do everyday to keep my wings limber"

He continued "And I heard Kitty's shriek"- Xavier raised his brow at this and Kitty glared mulishly at Angel who looked innocent.

"Spyke dunked me" She muttered and Angel continued.

"Then there was a large flash of light-" Again Angel was interrupted as Xavier asked:

"Describe the light if you please" Charles asked politely and Angel rolled his eyes.

"I was going to" He muttered irritably but continued none the less. "It was weird, not pure white but with silver and gold overtones and then it solidified around the girl and then she fell"

"Was she unconscious as she fell?" Beast asked as he checked the heart monitor and nodded.

"Yes. She had a scratch across her eye" Warren said. "I noticed because it glowed slightly"

Charles frowned but was distracted as the girl began to cough against her oxygen mask. She opened her eyes that glimmered with tears and the cut against her eye stood out.

"Welcome" He murmured as the girl opened her eyes wildly and backed up against the head of the bed.

"Whooo the hell are you?" She asked the collective mutants, her English accent prominent with her fear.


	2. Welcome Amnesia

A/N I know I'm updating mucho quick-o! But Sky is a slave driver –le glare- but she wants to be introduced soon. So I guess I'm doing the intro then it'll be her point of view or as it hereafter known as POV.

"We are the X men. You are in my mansion" Charles explained as the girl blinked again. "Er yeah" She nodded and backed up even more, wincing at the movement.

"You are probably not strong enough for such an action" Beast said as the girl opened her eyes wildly and clutched a necklace- a blue chord with a oval with a blue wave over moonstone.

"Please don't hurt me" She murmured and Charles' placating reply was cut off by Kurt leaping into the room and his eyes wide at the girl on the bed.

"Herr Professor" He said hurriedly, lapsing back into German. "Der is a frauleine" He looked to the X Men and began to run away.

"She is unconscious"

While everyone's attention had been on the first girl, another one had been arriving. "AAAAAH! OH MY GOD!" It was funny that the shout attracted no one's attention, considering the ear-splitting decibel level.

The teenager did a faceplant in the grass, and sat up very quickly. "Oh, oh, oh, oh," she whispered, holding her wrist very carefully, since it was at an unnatural angle. "This is bad, this is bad..." Then she happened to look around. "...Where the hell am I?"

"Bad bad bad bad," she babbled to herself, looking around and freaking out even more. "And to top it all off I broke my glasses... or someone's glasses."

"HEY!" she yelled, deciding that talking to others would probably get her a lot farther than talking to herself. "I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP HERE! ...besides the fact that I'm not even sure who I am..." she added in a whisper.

And that was when Kurt's better-than-normal hearing picked up the screams.

In the med lab, Kurt had just finished explaining this. "I think she's hurt... she had a bunch of broken glass by her and her wrist looked... funny."

Kurt led them outside, to where the girl was still sitting on the lawn, cradling her wrist. "Oh, good, people," she said, sounding rather dazed, blinking at them with pale blue eyes. She was wearing a hat, and messy brown curls spilled out from under it.

Hank went over and helped her up. She held away her wrist, with an "I think it's broken... heheh, deja vu all over again... and oh, dear, now I'm going into shock."

"Did you know..." she prattled on, looking fascinatedly at Hank, "that you're blue? ...At least I think so... you're just a big blue blur... maybe those were my glasses... ah, well."

Hank led the still-babbling girl into the med lab, instructing her to sit down. "Righteo, Cap'n Blue."

"I'm Mr. McCoy," he explained. "Can I see your wrist?" She held it out obligingly enough, with the air of someone who'd been through it all before.

"I would imagine so," Hank agreed, looking amused.

"Don't gimme that look, Cap'n Blue," she warned. "I'm a medical emergency here!"

"And what's your name?" Hank added, checking her pulse.

"...That's a very good question," she agreed. "I was just wondering that myself."

"Hey!" she said, suddenly dropping her calm demeanor as she spotted the other girl. "Who's that?"

"We don't know," Hank admitted, now lightly twisting her wrist.

"I'll jerk away if you keep doing that," she warned. "It really hurts."

"Who the hell is she?" came the British accent from the other bed. Unnoticed, Angel stood in the shadows watching over her as the girl glared. "Is she a nutter like the rest of you?

"Why, yes, I'm a nutter, thank you for asking," the girl agreed with a drunken giggle. "I can tell I'm gonna like her," she added in a stage whisper to Hank. "And that hurts!"

"Yes, yes, I know, but you should be glad this is your worst injury," Hank said, releasing her wrist. He nodded at the Brit. "She fell into the pool and almost drowned."

"Well, I can't swim for spit either, so we should get along!"

"I can swim… I think," snapped the Brit. "Didn't you hear him? I fell into the pool."

The girl blinked, apparently stumped as how to reply (for once).

"I'm going to splint this," Hank went on, pointing at her wrist. "Hold still."

"I know the drill... I do?" she added, apparently asking the question of herself. She blinked, and held out her wrist again.

She made various little squeaky noises as Hank carefully adjusted her wrist before slipping it into a makeshift splint. "I'll take an x-ray later, when things have calmed down."

"Do they ever?" Warren asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Is somebody there?" the girl asked, squinting. "Only, I can't see a thing. The wreckage that was my glasses (I think) is still outside."

The Brit rolled her eyes (a mannerism that went unnoticed) and asked of Angel, "Who are you, again?

A/N Half written by sky. Well mostly written by sky and is splendid! Review please!


	3. Amnesiacs Anonymous

"So you see" Charles explained slowly. "You have both lost your memories and seemed to be teleported to my mansion by a third party" Both the girls lay on respective beds, though the apparently older one was more slouched and the perky American was mostly sitting up.

His wheelchair was positioned in between the two beds as he laboured to explain what had happened despite the fact of not knowing himself.

"It is obvious you are of different nationalities" He stated and the Brit rolled her eyes which she had cleaned off any residue make up after her unfortunate dip into the pool.

"Give the man an award" She muttered and the American giggled. "You are British" Charles continued regardless though the Brit's flippant and sarcastic manner was ever so slightly irritating.

"He's like state the obvious man," the American stage whispered to the Brit.

"State the obvious bald man" The Brit returned. Charles grit his teeth and pretended he didn't hear that and continued. "We are not aware where you are from within the retrospective countries."

"Pity," said the American. "Why do I get the feeling that it really doesn't matter, anyway?"

"Because they'll keep us here till they figure it out. So it doesn't matter where we're from" The Brit answered and then Charles had a light bulb moment.

"Can we stay somewhere else?" the American asked. "Because the utter whiteness is starting to hurt... or can I at least get some new glasses?"

"For the time being that can be amended" Hank said helpfully as he passed her some new glasses. "I analysed the fragments from your old glasses and drew up some new ones"

"I believe you two will be sharing a room" Charles said quietly. "At least till we can figure something out" The Brit looked over and sighed. "Ah well. It's only an American squirt. They're all over the place.

"Yes, we are!" agreed the American, putting on her glasses. "Wow, you ARE bald!"

"I don't lie" The Brit said reproachfully as the American giggled and patted her arm. "I know. It was just amazing how completely bald this bald dude is. What's your name again Mr Bald Dude sir?"

"Professor Xavier," he responded, with the ageless patience of someone who's had to put up with clueless teenagers all his life.

"Oh, a professor!" cried the American, looking embarrassed.

"Where did you graduate" The Brit asked scrupulously as she inspected her fingernails calmly. "Yale" The professor answered yet the girl didn't look convinced. "Can we go into our new rooms please?"

"You can follow Warren and Kurt to your room," Xavier continued, pointing at them.

The American flipped him a cheeky two-fingered salute and the Brit followed her with a shrug. "So, the blue one is Kurt, right," the American went on, "and then the one with the six-foot wingspan is Warren, and the-" Just then, a girl dressed all in pink stumbled out of the wall, falling in front of them

"And the ghost is?"

"Kitty. Why did you fall out of your room?" Kurt asked as he walked along with of course a big fanged smile. "I heard the voices so I like decided to investigate. I stuck my ear to the door and forgot to not phase" The girl shrugged and the Brit sighed theatrically. "Is there anyone here who isn't happy all the time?" She implored the sky.

"Oh, 'course," Warren agreed. "You should meet her roommate."

Kitty shot him a death glare. "Rogue has a reason to be depressed!"

"Just because of her gifts?" Warren shot back as Kitty snorted. "It's pretty hard for her to like overcome" She returned and glared.

"Her powers will develop and change like us all" He said smugly and the Brit raised a brow. "Does that stick up his arse sold separately or is it a fringe benefit." She said loud enough for him to hear.

The American, Kurt, and Kitty all giggled while Warren shot the Brit a death glare.

"What powers?" the American asked. "Did I miss that with the whole breaking-my-wrist thing?"

"As much as Mr Big Bird over there missed it with the getting a clue thing" The Brit smiled pleasantly though her eyes flashed with irritation. "I think we've stumbled on a cult" The American said, though she hid her giggles.

"We are not a cult!" Kurt cried. "...At least, I don't think we are." He eyed Warren suspiciously, who gave him the evil eye.

"And which one's ours?" the American said, adding a short attention span to the list of annoying things about her.

"That one" Warren pointed and held open the door as Kurt bounded in followed by Kitty and the AA (Amnesiac Anonymous). The Brit waved wryly as she walked by Warren and patted him in a patronising manner on the head.

Of course in the room, levitating an extra bed through the huge window was Jean Grey. "Uh oh fussy red head at twelve o'clock" The Brit said to the American who nodded. "Maybe they weren't lying about this powers gig after all"

"WOW!" cried the American. "Can you do that all the time?" Jean nodded, looking amused. "COOLY!"

The Brit rolled her eyes. "And you shut up."

"I didn't say anything," she responded, eyebrows raised.

"Close enough," responded the American, bouncing on the bed farthest from the window. "Wow! Posh digs!"

"God what did I do to deserve this?" The Brit implored the ceiling as she threw herself onto the bed closest to the window and looked at Jean Grey who promptly introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Jean Grey and you are…?" She asked them.

"Beelzebub" The Brit answered.

"And I'm her minion!" chirped the American, beaming at them.

Jean blinked.

"You can tell it's going to be... interesting around here, eh, Kitty?" Kurt asked, nudging her.

"Interesting isn't the word," the Brit muttered.

"What is the word?" The American asked cheerfully.

"Bloody irritating" The Brit replied as the American giggled. "Again with the perky?" The Brit asked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm rarely anything but"

"Well... I think," she added, blinking. "Boy, the no-memory thing is a drag. It could be because I'm tired!" she went on, bouncing back to the other subject with barely a blink.

"And then Cap'n Blue gave me those pain meds, those ain't helpin'..."

"You mean Hank?" Jean put in.

"Oh, prolly," the American agreed.

"I remember one thing" The Brit announced and looked at Jean with mischief.

"What?" She asked eagerly and the Brit supplied the answer:

"Your hair is the exact same shade as the lampshades" She answered and then the American finished:

"Sharing the love with weird nicknames since 2005"

"Lampshade girl! With her amazing floaty powers of DOOM!" She giggled. "Adding an 'of doom' makes everything sound cooler, don't you think?"

"I think it sounds just nifty" Kurt said with a big grin then swore in German. "Acht I am late" He then ran and bamfed out of the room. "He's got a danger room session" Jean explained and walked out of the room. "So have I" She waved and the Brit gave a mock salute.

The American mirrored the gesture, grinning. "You know what we need to do?" she asked the Brit.

She rolled her eyes and asked, "What?"

"We need names. Something we can go by so we won't get confused."

"How about ditzy? It describes you quite well" Quipped the Brit and stuck her tongue out to show she wasn't being mean. Then Angel piped up with "How about Bitch. You do an awful good job of being one"

"No, no, let's be nice here," said the American, holding up her hands. "Being nice may not solve everything, you know, but it'll annoy enough people to make it worth the effort. Anyway, how about A and B? Because it describes our nationalities AND gives us something to go by... admittedly, letters, but still!"

"How very archaic" Said the Brit who was clenching her fists to make sure that she didn't slap the big bird. "But I suppose it will suffice even if it seemed that I am in the minority " She then raised a brow and waved to Angel.

"Alright Big Bird. You can go now"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, ain't very good, but we'll settle, hmm?" A said, trying to make peace.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, ain't very good, but we'll settle, hmm?" A said, trying to make peace.

B gave her a scathing look. "I'll bitch with you later," A agreed. "But I'm feeling perky right now, so sue me."

"I'll leave you to your madness. I'll come and get you A and B for dinner " Angel told them and walked out, closing the door with a sigh of relief then wincing with the B's shout of "I heard that!"

"Big Bird doesn't like us much, does he?" A commented.

"And that's a bad thing?" B responded.

"Good point."

A/N Co written again in a tag method. So if you see a contrast in writing styles you'll know why. R&R To the people who want to be in it. I'll be putting you in a couple of chappies time.!


	4. Scooters Magical Mystery Tour

A/N There is now no more room left in this fic! I couldn't fit everyone in so I'm saying sorry to Otak the Canadian because you were a little too old for us. Anyways this is chapter four!

"And this is the instructors rooms" Charles indicated into a separate wing. "Please don't go in there unless asked by an instructor" He looked stern yet A giggled and B rolled her eyes. "Honestly how old you think we are?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Do you know?" A asked and B glared back. "And here is Scott" Charles said to break up the impending bitch fest.

"Nice glasses," A commented. This got a frown from Scott and a "what'd-I-do?" look from A.

"So what do YOU do?" B asked him, eyeing him skeptically.

"Scott shoots optical blasts from his eyes that destroy everything in sight" Charles explained as he focused slightly on the girls. "I asked him to accompany us on our tour" He smiled as Scott nodded.

"So you're from England?" He asked B who opened her mouth only to have a hand slapped across it by A who prevented her from speaking. "No. Not a word"

"Be a good girl," A instructed. "Can you do that? You can give him a demeaning nickname, but no further, ok?"

B sighed and nodded. A beamed at her and wiped her hand on her jeans. B stuck her tongue out at her. "Scooter," they said in unison, after looking him up and down.

"Are you sure they aren't telepathic?" Scott whispered to the professor, whose lips twitched.

"Telepathy…fun" B grinned and her eyes itched for a second before the Professor decided to continue. "That's the boys wing" He pointed to one side of the hall way then wheeled his way downstairs via a elevator.

"So you don't remember anything" Scott said and B bit her lip to look at A "It's almost too easy" She said as the Professor appeared distracted. He was in fact slowly unlocking the barriers in the girls minds so that they remembered who they were.

Suddenly A stumbled. "I know why I liked A! That's my name! With an M! I'M M.A.!" She began to do a little jig and then stopped. "...How the hell did I remember that?"

B shrugged at her. M.A. gave her a little push. "What was that- heeeeey," she said, blinking. "It's Alie!"

"See! Ha! It worked! Natural klutziness equals memories back!"

M.A. gave her a hopeful look. "Anything?"

B's response was to raise her eyebrows.

"It was worth a shot," M.A. said to no one in particular.

"Gods all help me" B replied and the Professor sighed. "She's more difficult" he murmured and Scott nodded. He'd only known her for two minutes and it seemed she was difficult.

"Is my name Alie?" B asked and M.A. nodded. "I think so. I've seen pictures"

"...Wait... I have?" M.A .asked, blinking. "Oh, well, at least we don't have to go by letters anymore, right?"

Alie shrugged. "Can we go on now?"

"Lets," M.A. agreed. Then she pointed at Scott and whispered to Alie, "Not just Scooter- Scooter Grumpy Pants." Alie let out a very undignified snort.

Scott turned around and glared as the Professor smiled slightly then indicated to Scott to continue. "I must go to my office… an unseen problem has arisen" He excused himself and trundled off.

Scott nodded though winced. Without the Prof there maybe that strange British girl wouldn't hold back. He'd heard of what she'd said to Angel. He took them into the kitchen where Rogue, Evan and Bobby sat at the counter.

"My name," Rosie announced to no one in particular, "is Rosie. Got that?"

Bobby and Evan nodded. Rogue (being immune to Rosie's scariness) ignored them.

"I go by two letters now," M.A. agreed. "M. AND A. Aren't I amazing?"

Rosie rolled her eyes while Evan and Bobby just stared.

"Whoo, tough crowd," M.A. added.

"Y'all telling me we got new guys?" Rogue asked and Scott nodded. "Not just new. But they forgot everything" He said proudly and Rosie grinned with what she was going to say.

"Look isn't the cute little Scooter clever. One day he'll learn to tie his shoelaces" She said scathingly and Rogue burst out laughing as Evan and Bobby hid grins and introduced themselves.

"They grow up so fast," M.A. said, continuing the joke and pretending to wipe a tear from the edge of her glasses.

"You guys are vicious," Bobby observed.

"He must be under State the Obvious Man's tutelage," M.A. said, nudging Rosie, who nodded.

"...'State the Obvious Man?'" Bobby asked, with a blank look.

"'State the Obvious BALD Man,'" Rosie put in. "That answer your question?"

Rogue snorted and Bobby and Evan exchanged grins.

"Vicious doesn't even begin to describe us honey" Rosie grinned and Scott coughed. "See y'all later" Rogue said as they walked into the Rec Room where all the new recruits sans Bobby sat watching TV.

"Hey" Jubilee said as she leant against Amara. "Who're these Scooter?" They asked and M.A. looked aghast.

"They stole our nickname" She said sorrowfully as the new recruits looked confused. "It's a good nickname. We can share" Rosie answered.

Scott named off the New Recruits and then introduced M.A. and Rosie.

"Wow," M.A. said. "That's quite a bit to keep straight."

"There should be room, in that empty head of yours," Rosie responded. M.A. made a face at her and Rosie made one back.

Scott explained the situation. During it, M.A. slipped behind him and then held up a hand, making it look like it was talking like Scott.

The mutant in question was very confused when first Rosie and then the rest of the room started to giggle.

"What's going on?" Scott said outraged as he whirled around. "You had something on your back" Rosie told him. "Other then that stick up your arse" she murmured and the new recruits heard. With Scott's red ears it seemed he did too.

"Time to move on" He said abruptly and took them off on a quick move around the dining room where Storm sat in conversation with Logan.

"Wooooow," said M.A, eyeing Logan and looking amazed. "You're almost as short as me!"

Logan just grunted. Ororo (as though to make up for her counterpart's grumpiness) gave them a serene smile.

"Are you two the token adults?" Rosie asked.

Logan snorted and Ororo gave him a "look." "You could say that, kid," said Logan.

"Short AND with a sense of humor," M.A. said. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Unlike you" Rosie poked M.A. and they introduced herself. Rosie rubbed the tops of her hands and then Scott excused them to go outside.

"This is our gardens" With a cry M.A. ran forward to look at the flowers. "She likes flower" Scott said in a stunned voice.

"Cap'n Bald obvious obviously took you as his side kick" Rosie said and pulled her friend away from the flowers. "Here's the pool" Scott said proudly as Rosie glared at M.A. before she said anything.

Meanwhile, the Professor found the last block in the girls minds.

"Hey, look," M.A. said, with a devious smirk. "The pool. Your natural habitat."

Rosie shot her a death glare. "Shut up, Sky."

"...What'd you call me?" M.A. asked, with the look of one who's just had a major revelation.

"...Sky?" Rosie repeated, blinking.

"Ohmigod! Di!" M.A. grabbed the Brit.

"...They know each other?" Scott asked of no one. "We're doomed."


	5. Velcome Ishling!

A/N Written by our new 'hopper Ishling! Welcome and all that jazz…

The extremely boring tour of the mansion was interrupted by a flash of bright light and a high pitched scream from the direction of the greenhouse. The three teenagers rushed towards it, and were surprised to see a girl sitting on the roof, shielding her eyes, screaming still.

"Who the fuck is that?" Scott cursed under his breath.

"Oooh." Rosie and Sky chorused. "Scooter _swore_."

The brunette glared at them. "Ok, so we need to find a way to get her down...how did she get up there in the first place?" He sent a telepathic message to Jean, who came running, although rather slower than normal (understandable given her previous experience with random girls appearing.) Using her TK, the redhead flew up to join the girl on the roof.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

The girl shot her a dirty look. "Do I look like I'm ok?" She snapped with a mixed English/Australian accent. "I'm stuck on a fucking ROOF! And I'm afraid of he-ei-eights!" The last word turned into a wail as she began to cry.

"Um, ok, don't cry." Jean said awkwardly. "We're going to get you down." Experimentally, she tried lifting the girl with her TK. It wasn't as hard as she'd expected, the girl couldn't have weighed more than 45 kilograms to her 65.1 The only problem was, she was going to have to send the girl down before her.

"What's your name?" She asked, hoping against hope that the dark-haired teen would know.

"My name's..." She trailed off. "Oh great! Now I have amnesia!" Her crying, which had begun to die down, started anew. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her nose went red, her cheeks paled, the freckles standing out against her skin like blotches, and her eyes screwed up as big tears rolled down her oval face.

"Hey, calm down, ok?" Jean soothed, dropping the girl that last foot, and floating down herself. "You're on the ground now. Not on the roof."

Brown eyes fluttered open. "So I am." The girl said dreamily. "I think I'll go bye byes now." She fainted.

---------------------------------

"What do you think, Professor?" Jean asked, surveying the unconscious girl on the bed.

She was rather short, barely over five foot, with messy dark brown hair halfway to her waist that refused to be tamed by the ponytail she'd wrestled it into. Her skin had the glow of someone who spent their life in front of a computer, the only colour on her face being her flushed cheeks, mouth, freckles and the dark lashes that rested on her cheekbones like bruises. Her face was quite round, and with the button nose gave her an appearance of being much younger than the rather developed body hidden under her baggy t shirt and jeans allowed her to be. Still, she couldn't have been much older than twelve or fourteen.2

The professor sighed. "While she's unconscious, her mind is inaccessible. She seems to have a natural shield against telepathic invasion for some reason, and I can't get through without grievously harming her. We'll have to wait until she wakes up. Did anyone see her arrive?"

Scott shook his head. "We just saw the flash of light and heard the scream."

"It was loud." Sky said, unhelpfully.

Professor Xavier rubbed his temples. "Thank you, Sky. I gathered that from the fact that I could hear it in my office."

"Nnngh." The girl woke up. "Uh…what happened? Where am I?"

"You seem to have been transported to Bayville, New York. You're currently residing in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Hank said, ambling in. "According to Jean, you appear to have acute acrophobia, and fainted from shock when she managed to get you off the greenhouse roof."

The brunette shuddered. "Yech, heights." She said, wrinkling her nose.

Meanwhile, Professor Xavier was delving into the new girl's mind, trying to discover who she was.

"It is also apparent from you accent that you're from either Australia or England." Hank continued.

"Ok." She nodded, then her eyes widened. "Holy crap, you're blue! And furry!"

Scott blinked. "None too bright is she." He whispered to Jean.

"I heard that and I am so." The girl snapped. "Um, ok, why can't I remember anything?"

"We couldn't, either." Sky piped up again.

"Oh…well, I need a name to go by." The girl looked suitably distressed, and her eyes were tearing up again.

Xavier found a good memory, and pushed it as close to the surface as he could.

"Oh, please don't cry, you look really ugly when you cry." Rosie said.

Surprisingly enough, that made the girl giggle. "You remind me of someone." She said. "If only I could remember who…" Unthinkingly, she scratched her arm. "Hmmm…Ishling! My name's Ishling!" The newly named girl smiled. "Cool…"

"That's a very odd name." Jean said.

"Shuddup. It's cooler than yours." Ishling retorted. "Hey, what is your name anyway? Why am I here? How come I don't remember anything? Who are you people? Are you kidnapping me? Is there going to be a ransom? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not worth that. And I really, really wanna go home because I miss my mummy!" She began to cry again.

"Uh, Professor, perhaps we should just put her in a room and let her calm down." Scott said, casting the sobbing Australian/English girl an awkward glance. She didn't seem to notice, unlike when he'd been whispering so quietly even he had trouble hearing himself.

"Quite." Xavier agreed. "Er…Ishling, is it? You'll have a room to yourself, if you'll follow me."

Nodding miserably, the brunette got up and followed the telepath out of the infirmary.

---------------------------------

1 Remember, Jean is tall and plays lots of sport. Muscle weighs more than fat...of course, compared to me, Thumbelina is tall.

2 Seriously, the oldest I've been mistaken for this year is 14. And I'm 18.


	6. Why you shouldn't give sky coffee

A/N Woo hoo updating quickly! I promise there'll be other updates but this is /so/ much quicker then writing solo.

A giggle was the only sound from the smaller of the two who were creeping into the garden.

"Do please remind me why we are doing this at midnight? That other girl is sound asleep" Rosie asked her friend in a disgusted voice.

"Because I like the plants, and Storm tried to eat me when I did it during the day," M.A. responded, giving the garden a wondering look.

"But why'd you bring me?"

"Because you're my best-friend-type-person," M.A. responded, flapping a distracted hand at her. She bent down and started carefully stroking the rose petals.

"And which one's Storm again?" Rosie returned as she looked at the rose petal. "I suppose it's kinda purdy. But mind you I have a thing about Roses. The name ya know" She said and looked at the sky.

"Pretty sky" She remarked and they walked further down the garden. "It's almost worth getting up so I can get caught."

M.A. pulled a face at her back. "Why the heck are you so picky about your name, anyway? ...not that I can talk." She shrugged and moved further down the line, marveling even at the less spectacular plants.

Rosie returned the face, adding a scathing glare to taste.

"You should work more on learning other people's names than obsessing over your own," M.A. added.

"Because my bloody name is so bloody complicated that many people bloody call me bloody rose. Which I detest, so thus I must bloody make sure they bloody get the bloody point" She returned angrily as she sat down on the grass.

"I wanna get caught"

"Why?"

"'Cause getting caught is funny."

Rosie gave her a "WTF" look.

M.A. stuck her tongue out at her again. "If you can be weird, then so can I."

"I do believe I have the monopoly on it." Rosie said in a thoroughly British manner.

"Do not" M.A returned and Rosie rolled her eyes. "Whadya think they'll do to us if we get caught?"

"String us up by our ears?"

"Too medieval. Did you SEE the tech around here? I think more like lock us up somewhere... or just leave us to wander by ourselves. This place is HUGE!"

"Hmm" Rosie said and raised a brow at M.A. who was cooing to a dahlia. "Why the hell d'ya like flowers so much?"

M.A. paused a moment before answering, whispering sweet nothings to a rhododendron bush.

"...I don't know..." she mumbled, blinking. "It's just... they kinda call to me, y'know?"

"No, not really..."

"Well, come a bit closer and maybe you'll see."

Rosie walked over, leaning over her friend and brushing her shoulder as she looked at the plants.

"well I do get it. That bush's very happy isn't it"

M.A. nodded excitedly. "That's what I was thinking, too! And it's kind of humming, that's how you can tell." Then she blinked. "Funny, I can't hear it anymore."

"This is too weird," Alie muttered, shaking herself.

"Definitely."

"This is beginning to freak me out" Alie said and looked at them. "Remember the funky red head, how she floated and shit. Well…what if that's happening to us?"

"...That would be WAY too weird... even for me," M.A. agreed. "Unfortunately, it makes sense..."

"I practise strongly against making sense" Rosie said stiffly then looked at her. "Hear the humming again?" She asked before looking at the institute.

"Shit, lights on"

"What are you doing in here?" Storm demanded, hands on her hips. "It's past midnight!"

Rosie and M.A. cringed a little at the sharp tone to her voice. "Um..." they said in unison.

"Would you believe spontaneous sleep walking through our inter universal bond that caused us to simultaneously react to our surroundings in a complex manner that eventually lead to us in the garden."

Rosie said wisely.

Storm gave them a "yeah" look. "Right. And my inbred telepathy led me to you."

"You have telepathy?" M.A. asked, going for the amazed angle.

Storm frowned.

"Stupid, of course she hasn't got telepathy" Rosie said and elbowed the younger girl who glared in return.

"You didn't even know which one she was…"

"And still don't"

Storm crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Attention quickly snapped back to her and Rosie and M.A. both quickly gave her big, "oh-shit" grins.

"We're in really big trouble, aren't we?" Rosie asked.

"That's a given," Storm agreed.

"Actually…" Rosie said with a grin as M.A. winked back.

"We can't be in trouble" She told the white haired mutant who raised a brow.

"Explain"

"Cos we haven't been told the rules yet. We haven't broken anything that we knew nothing about. We plead innocence and go quickly back to bed. "

"Actually…" Rosie said with a grin as M.A. winked back.

"We can't be in trouble" She told the white haired mutant who raised a brow.

"Explain"

"Cos we haven't been told the rules yet. We haven't broken anything that we knew nothing about. We plead innocence and go quickly back to bed. "

Storm sighed. "Ok, fine. I'll let you off. But if I catch you in here again-" The two girls nodded fervently. "Out," she said, pointing at the door.

"Good save," M.A. whispered to Rosie.

"'Course," Rosie responded, smirking.

"But one question" M.A. said impishly. "How can we go out when we are already out…because it is impossible"

Storm glared at the two and Rosie tugged her friend away.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Well, that was interesting," Rosie mumbled, stretching and yawning.

"Interesting ain't the word, more like not smart," M.A. responded. "I blame lack of sleep and over excitement.

"I practise strongly against making sense. It ruins the brain" Rosie told her as she promptly fell out of bed and her friend laughed as the Brit sat with all the grace of an irritated cat on the stone work of the balcony.

"Smooooth," M.A. commented, grinning.

"Like you can talk, klutz," Rosie responded.

M.A. pulled faces at her back.

"I have eyes in the back of my head, you know."

"Why else would I do that?"

"Because you know it pisses me off" Rosie responded only to hear a cough from the door and Amara stood looking at them with sort of bewildered eyes.

"Can we help you? Welcome to Smith's Sunglass emporium. You go blind, we half the price" Rosie said pleasantly.

"Um... we're having breakfast now," Amara explained.

"Come on, now, girl, come in," M.A. said, smirking devilishly. "We don't bite... hard."

"At least, she doesn't," Rosie responded, nudging M.A. "Can't go wrong with the queen of the cheesy lines."

"I too bite" M.A. protested and her friend from her position on the floor smiled in a patronising manner.

"Of course you do pudding. Now miss Purdy person what may we help you with. Because myself and my assistant are of yet still semi comatose from our nightly gallivanting" All this was said in a 'thorough British manner'

"Um... like I said, breakfast is ready."

"Cheerio," M.A. cried, delighted at an easy pun.

Rosie shot her a death glare from the floor.

"Should I be offended because that was an appallingly bad pun or because it has direct reference to stereotypical British people" She snapped and then bowed to Amara, an odd gesture from the floor.

"We will you be with minute in mademoiselle"

"How about both?" M.A. replied, grinning. She made shooing gestures at Amara. "We desireth clothing before breaky, my friend. Begone!"

Amara squeaked and ran out.

"Niiice," Rosie agreed.

"Now lets see. There's what we wore last night…or what we are wearing now. Which coincidently is the same thing. Do you think they have anything that doesn't have X's on it?" Rosie asked as she pulled on the loose black trousers and vest top with x emblazoned on the breast and trouser pockets."

"Maybe they're a sports brand?"

"Let's go with that," Rosie agreed. "I don't want to think about other possibilities."

"You never know... with the powers and crap they could be cut-rate superheroes!"

Rosie snorted. "Cut-rate superheroes with an 'x' fetish," she agreed.

"But of course!"

"Fetishes scare me" Rosie remarked and MA. Nodded. "Aren't we all? Now breakfast…"

They travelled down stairs, encountering no one till they reached the dining room to make they're entrance."

"We," M.A. announced with a purposely cheesy bow, "have arrived."

Rosie poked her, ruining the mock-seriousness of the moment.

They sat down by Ishling.

"Look it's the newbie" M.A. said in a mock whisper as she leant over Rosie to inspect her. "Shall we say hello. Or will she bite us?" She asked her friend who shrugged.

"Who can tell these days"

M.A. tapped her shoulder. "Do you bite?"

Ishling gave her a shy smile. "Only on mornings when I haven't had my coffee."

M.A. beamed at her. "Well, that's perfectly understandable."

"I don't drink coffee. It's bad for your teeth" Rosie said wisely, of course through this exchange none had noticed the X men staring at them with barely contained wonder.

"What?" M.A. asked, blinking. "Have we got summat on our faces?" She turned to Rosie. "Do we?"

She shrugged. "Besides your mouth..."

"Cheap shot!" M.A. cried, sticking her finger in the air.

"You make it easy" Rosie returned and smiled in a disarming manner, as if a cat would to it's prey to Roberto who gulped.

"Good puppy" She told him and winked at M.A. who was about to tell her to behave.

"Mmm," M.A. whispered to Rosie. "Is it just me or is everybody around here overly delicious?"

Rosie smirked and nodded.

Everyone stared at Ishling, who was leaning backwards in her chair trying to smother her laughter.

"D'you need a tissue or something?"

"At one point we really should behave" Rosie pointed out as the new recruits minus Rahne quickly finished and vacated the table with white faces.

Her pondering was echoed by Warren who glared at the two who smiled sweetly. "It's big bird coming upon high to mingle with the commoners."

"Big bird!" M.A. leaned over by him and asked in a stage whisper (i.e. not really a whisper at all), "are they dyed?"

Warren looked disgusted at the subject and refused to comment, pointedly sitting at the other side of the table.

"Aw we made big bird mad" Rosie said sadly and then looked elated when Scott walked in.

"CAPTAIN OBVIOUS" M.A. cried and ran forward to bow down to Scott. "We are your loyal crew"

"I thought Baldy was Captain Obvious," Rosie commented.

"Yes, but Scoot's his loyal lietenant," M.A. responded, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Why not Sergeant?" Kurt asked.

M.A. grinned at him. "I was hoping somebody would ask that. And my answer is... BECAUSE HIS NAME'S NOT PEPPER!" She burst into hysterics.

"I think she had too much sugar in her coffee," Ishling commented quietly.

"She's got a puppy called Sergeant Pepper" Rosie said, rolling her eyes. "But despite this, it's still unusually irritating. "


	7. Plantastic !

A/N Behold my swift updatedness!

"Why sing?" Sky asked from her position on the bed. Lying on her own bed, she was reading "It" whilst watching her misunderstood friend who was singing on happily to the radio.

"Because I am enjoying the oddity that they haven't got us any clothes yet they have given us a radio and CD player"

"I like CD players," M.A. responded. "But it IS rather weird... hey, we got a potted plant!" She went over and started messing with it.

Rosie just rolled her eyes and turned up her music.

"Probably because you were about to dig up one of that white haired chicks plants" Rosie muttered and began bouncing on her bed singing at the top of her voice, Destiny's Child Soldier.

Complete with dance routine.

M.A. gave up and fell over laughing. "It's true, it's true," she gasped, pulling herself back up on her bed, "white people CAN'T dance."

Rosie pulled a face at her and M.A. just went on laughing.

"I can dance monkey trash" Rosie said and stuck her tongue out and bounced on the bed, doing a front drop.

Of course she didn't notice, Warren walking in.

This just made M.A. laugh harder as Warren gave Rosie's back a WTF look.

Rosie turned, and, as in the way of all bad things, stopped short, spotting Warren.

"I don't think," M.A. wheezed, "Big Bird likes your dancing much."

"Or he's just spending so much time staring at my arse" Rosie said and giggled, sitting on her bed as she waved at Warren.

Now it was Warren's turn to bluster. "I do NOT," Warren replied, "stare at the asses of girls who aren't even legal."

"Like you are," M.A. cackled, "Bird Boy!"

"I'm 18."

"Daaaayumn," M.A. sighed. "He's a leeeetle too old for me." She smirked at Rosie and elbowed her. "Want him?"

"If he's good" Rosie said and winked. "I'm legal in my country…what's the age limit here" She asked Warren in an interested voice.

"Means he has been staring at your ass he just doesn't want to admit it" M.A. said wisely.

"And it's 18 by the way," M.A. added. "Ah, three years to go... but will I have to deal with old ass-boy over there when I reach it?"

"That totally sucks. In England it's sixteen…but only for girls. There isn't a formal age of consent for boys" Rosie said wisely. Warren watched this exchange with wide eyes as Rosie laughed then bounced on her bed and jumped to M.A.'s then so she was at eye level with Warren.

"Howdee" She said.

"Gah!" Warren cried, pinwheeling backwards.

"Funny, I always pinned him as an 'argh' or a 'squawk' guy, bird thing, y' know," M.A. commented, before both she and Alie dissolved into hysterical giggles.

"Poor birdy" Rosie comforted and ran a hand over Warren's wings with a giggle. "Very cute…do you get money for stuffing this places cushions?"

Warren spluttered and Rosie gave M.A. a mischievous smirk before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek and bounced back across the beds.

"I'm going to leave now," Warren announced. "Damn me and my attempts to be friendly."

"Buh-Bye now," M.A. and Rosie cried in unison.

Warren slammed the door behind him.

"I think HE'S the one with the last name Grumpy Pants," M.A. informed Alie with a sage nod.

Rosie pouted and giggled "I don't think he likes me very much" She told her friend before she screamed and looked to the window and the plant.

"Holy shit what's the plant doing" She pointed, the plant had grown to amazing proportions and it's creepers were crawling around the curtain rail whilst a tree had effectively began to grow in their room.

M.A. blinked. "I don't have the faintest," she said, trying to calm the plants.

"This is TOO weird," Rosie mumbled, backing up. To her surprise the tendrils of the plant followed her as well. "What in blue bloody hell is going on!"

Of course, being only outside the door Warren burst in and saw that Alie and M.A. were rapidly being assaulted by their new friends.

Alie, was resisting the plants advances yet one was twined around her ankle and another around her wrist and the blooms were causing her to sneeze rapidly.

M.A. however was tickling a plant like a puppy and had a beautifatic smile on her face.

"That," Rosie whispered, "is an excellent question."

"You know, it's odd," M.A. commented, completely oblivious. "I have allergies, but this isn't bothering me at all... oh, hi, Big Bird!"

"Okay Mr Angel dude if I say I'll persuade you that I'll behave can you get these plants the hell away from me" She began to whimper as the plants twined around her hands and her neck, tightening.

Of course M.A. was not paying attention, she was giggling and talking to the plants.

Warren blinked at her. "What did you DO?"

"Don't ask me," Rosie snapped. "Ask her!" She pointed at M.A., who waved.

"Need summat, Big Bird?" He pointed at Rosie, obviously still pissed by the nickname. "Oh, stop that!" M.A. cried, pointing at the vines. Chastened, they immediately released their grip. "...How in blue bloody hell did I DO that!"

"Plausible question," Rosie muttered, rubbing her arms.

"Erm…big bird" Rosie asked tentatively. "I don't actually know your real name…"

"Warren" He replied shortly and blinked at the vines who were twining around the furniture and other things. M.A. had broken out of her brief lapse into sanity and returned to humming and petting the plants.

Warren and Rosie made a quick get away.

After a moment or so of walking in silence towards the prof's office, Rosie took a deep breath, and did something that obviously pained her. "Uh... Bi-WARREN, sorry I've been such a jerk. But it's been weird and M.A.'s been encouraging me and all..." She trailed off, seeing the look Warren was giving her.

After a second of the WTF look, Warren shrugged. "Ok."

Rosie let out a deep breath and was spared having to say anything by their arrival at the prof's office.

"Erm Captain- I mean Professor Xavier" Rosie said and walked into the office at the Professor's nod.

"M.A.'s gone nuts, our rooms becoming a jungle and basically she's purring over plants and I'm getting really freaked" She said in a fast breath and the Professor nodded.

"It's as I thought, she's developing gifts as the rest of us did. She is in fact a mutant."

"Oh, great," Warren muttered, face palming.

The professor frowned at him. "I'll go and help sort her out."

"Good," Rosie agreed, nodding fervently.

"Now excuse me while I go and hide in a corner" Rosie said in a miserable voice as she drifted off and the professor wheeled off to talk to M.A.

"Right" Warren said and followed her.

"Hello, professor head," said M.A. cheerfully. She was trying to sweep all of the plants out of her room. "Since this seems to bother everyone, I'm trying to get them out of here but they just... won't... GO!" Those last three words were accented with pushing

"We believe you have developed mutant powers like the rest of the institute's inhabitants" The Prof said in a serious voice and M.A. replied with "Ooo really? Nifty"

She then paused and tilted her head, concentrating. The plants receded slightly and she asked "Where's Rosie?"

"She's, ah... hiding," said the professor, giving an extending vine a nervous look.

"Cut that out," said M.A., crooking her finger at it. The vine came back. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." She continued to shove the plants out of the window, adding, "Does Rosie have these freaky powers yet, then?"

"She hasn't shown any signs..."

"But…that's not fair" M.A. protested and glared at the Prof as if it was his fault.

"But she may develop later, for all we know she has already have gifts but they aren't as…" he coughed "ostentatious as yours"

"Wow, big word," said M.A., impressed, as she ushered the last of the plants out and over the balcony. She brushed off her hands, looking quite pleased with herself. "That's that... now what?"

We cut to a slumped Rosie in front of the infirmary staring at her hands and the bruises that were forming around her wrists in the form of twining vines in purple and blue.

"Jeez, that really did a number on you, didn't it," Warren commented, glancing at them.

"If 'number' means that they really, REALLY hurt, then, yes, she did one HELL of a number on me."

"We could probably find something to make it stop hurting" He offered and Rosie shrugged.

"They'll be too busy dealing with M.A. I don't mind. I'll just chill here and wait till they notice me again"

"Good plan."

Of course, Rosie had to add (with a slight smirk on her face) "Mainly because I don't trust you or me not to pick something that'll kill me..."

Warren made a face. "Did you have to say that?" He said in a plantative voice.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic" Rosie shrugged and slumped down the trace the patterns on her arms.

We cut back to M.A. who was finally saying goodbye to the plants who were reluctantly returning to their original size and garden. "Where's Rosie?" She asked the Prof who searched the institute.

"She's near the infirmary…talking to Warren. "

M.A. smirked and the professor pretended not to notice the nasty edge. "Best pop off and see if she's dead, eh wot?" she suggested, purposely mocking Alie's accent.

"Er... yes... that would probably be wise," the professor agreed.

This was a little pointless, since M.A. was already halfway down the hallway.


	8. Plants easy Mimic overly complicated

A/N ph33r my swift update ding ness. Note to all readers. I'm afraid we cannot accept any more people unless noted otherwise

"So if I change this to a rose I can hurt people with the thorns?" M.A. asked Logan who nodded.

"The whole point of Danger Room sessions is so you can learn to adapt and change to whatever your situation using whatever powers you have."

"Ah, ok," M.A. agreed.

"Just get to it, kid," said Logan, pointing at the open door.

M.A. walked through, fingering her new rose before snapping at the tightly-fitting standard X-suit.

Rosie (who was watching in the observation booth) sighed.

"Why so glum?" Warren asked from his position in the doorway. He had just finished in the DR and his suit was slightly sweaty and one wayward lock of blond stuck to his forehead where it had come loose from the strange constricting suit he wore.

"Let me take a guess…hmm My best friend here's a mutant. You're a mutant. The whole God darned institute's a mutant and I'm basically useless and ignored. Isn't that fun?"

"I pay attention to you," Warren pointed out, fixing his hair.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Rosie snapped, frowning at him.

Warren shrugged, decided that it was useless to try and talk to her in this state, and walked off.

Rosie sighed again and looked back down on M.A. kicking total ass in the sim.

She had somehow managed to change the rose into a hybrid of a rose and a Venus Fly Trap. It had sprouted foot long thorns that had wrapped around the droids and crushed them whilst the lasers had been eaten by the giant crunching plant mouth.

Whilst this had happened, M.A. was standing in the centre on a giant sprout of the original rose and controlling it all with her eyes glowing a mossy green.

Rosie pressed a microphone button that connected to the headset that M.A. wore and said "I'll meet ya later. I'm going for a walk" and disappeared.

M.A. flipped her off as a robotic voice announced "Simulation complete." She broke into a little victory dance until Logan cleared his throat. "Want somethin', oh great Canadian midget?"

Logan grunted. "Not bad, kid."

"Why, thank you, oh midget guru," M.A. chirped. "I didn't know you cared. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go annoy my best friend until she gets out of her funk. Toodles!" And with that, she skipped off.

Logan blinked

Rosie was kicking the leaves through the woods as she sought a refuge from the mutant activity. Unfortunately it had to be the day that the new recruits decided to play mutant tag.

So, as an escape mechanism Rosie climbed the nearest tree and looked around as the recruits moved from her area.

"Oh Rooooosie," M.A. catcalled, walking out onto the front lawn. "D'you know where she is?" she asked of the grass, which rustled. "No? Ugh, then I'll have to find her myself."

Rosie sighed and shifted position in the tree, watching the various teens show off. She muttered something under her breath and shifted her attention to the front lawn

"So…not here then" M.A. muttered and wandered off in the directions of the green house, near but not close to where Rosie was.

However, as Rosie climbed down from the tree and looked behind her she didn't spot Rahne in wolf form and the two collided together in a flash as a dusky grey wolf with grey and blue eyes sat on its haunches as opposed to the now human Rahne.

"Wot th-?" Rahne asked, blinking.

"That's a very good question," M.A. commented, having seen the whole thing.

The grey wolf whined, turning in circles and seeming to inspect itself.

"...I can't change," Rahne whimpered. "It's like there's a block in my head. I can't shift!"

Then M.A. blinked, remembering the incident in the garden.

"Erm…PROFESSOR DUDE!" M.A. shouted for lack of a better solution to their present predicament.

Of course being his almighty royal telepath ness he heard her and replied in timely fashion.

"I do believe we have a mimic on our hands" He told them all in his telepathy way and from that and the shouting the grey wolf- now revealed as Rosie whined and lay down- her paws over her ears.

"So that's… Rosie?" M.A. asked in a tentative voice, not sure if even speaking to the sky was normal here.

"Yes... and yes, talking to the sky is normal," "said" the professor, amused.

"Good, 'cause if I'm crazy that's... bad?" She went over to Rosie. "Kay, pally, what the frick did you do?"

Rosie whined again.

"I'll take that as a 'dunno, chief'," said M.A., frowning. She turned to Rahne. "Can you, like, explain it to her or somethin'?"

"Shifting…erm…well it's tricky" Rahne said and M.A. face palmed.

"Well basically visualise yourself in human form and visualise you sort of slipping into human form" Rahne said slowly and the wolf nodded.

There was a pause before there was Rosie and no wolf.

"That was forkin' scary"

"Exactly," M.A. agreed. "So... you've got powers now. So no more pissed-off-loner-ness?"

"Pissed-off-loner-ness is what I do," Rosie responded, straightening up.

"...that was WEIRD!" said Rahne.

"Sorry token Scottish person" Rosie said and patted the slightly younger girl on the shoulder. "If I had any clue to what had happened I would inform you but…"

"You don't" M.A. said cheekily and Rosie thwapped her on the nose

"But…why cant she turn back into her wolf form and I can?"

"I think she only borrowed your powers," M.A. commented, sounding smart for once.

"The little Sky-y learned to use her brain, did she?" Alie asked.

"So says Wolf Girl," M.A. retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Fine then" Rosie said and in a blink sat Rosie-wolf who growled and bared her teeth at Sky, an impressive feet.

"Okay puppy…" Sky said and backed away as they saw the Prof and Beast walking to them.

"So it seems we have a mimic on our hands"


End file.
